Outdoor and indoor advertising is commonly used to advertise businesses, current events, sales, and other information. Sign systems can range from complex neon signs over one hundred feet tall in Las Vegas to stock paper advertising a yard sale and taped to a phone poll. While there is a well-developed market for complex signs, the lower end market still typically remains a do-it-yourself project.
Current inexpensive signs available on the market can quickly become illegible due to the effects of weather. Even more expensive methods for producing signs, such as screen printing, can look worn in just a few months due to the effects of rain, wind, dust, and ultraviolet light. For small businesses, home businesses, and entrepreneurs, a need remains for signs which can be inexpensively constructed and maintained and which are substantially resistant to the effects of weather.